


No Shame

by jakedillingerdeservesmorelove



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Nudity, That's it, but this is cute as hell in my opinion, jake is naked and he loves it, still no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove/pseuds/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove
Summary: Rich goes to see his new boyfriend and learns that he needs to get better at knocking





	No Shame

Did Rich tell Jake he was coming over that afternoon?  
Yes.  
Did he tell Jake what time he was coming over?  
No.  
Should he have knocked before entering Jake’s room?  
Most definitely.  
Did he?  
Absolutely not.  
As soon as he swung the door open and stepped inside he knew he shouldn’t have. There was Jake, standing in just his boxers in front of his mirror with his back to the door.  
Rich froze in the doorway, not expecting to walk in and see this.  
“Hey man,” Jake said casually, a slightly amused smile on his face as he caught his eye in the mirror. Jake was never one to feel any shame when it came to his body and showing it off. He didn’t care if people saw him naked, in fact, Rich was sure he rather enjoyed being naked in front of other people.  
“Hey,” Rich said back, slightly uncomfortable. It hadn’t been the first time Rich had seen Jake with no pants and no shirt, as previously stated Jake had no shame, but it was the first time he’d seen him like this since he and Jake had started going out only a couple of weeks prior. Nudity when you’re friends and nudity when you’re newly boyfriend and boyfriend are two very different things and _how the fuck does he get abs like that._  
When Rich greeted him back Jake broke eye contact and resumed picking shirts off the floor and examining them, figuring out which ones were dirty and which were clean.  
Rich new that maybe he should have just apologized and left, waiting for him in the living room or something, but if Jake didn’t mind then he didn’t mind sticking around to admire the way his back muscles rippled with his movements. He closed the door behind him carefully and shoved his hands in his pockets, still standing just a couple steps into the room.  
Jake glanced up at the click of the door and his amused smile stretched slightly bigger as he watched his boyfriend rock awkwardly on his feet while he ‘casually’ looked around Jake’s bedroom.  
“Do you wanna sit?” he asked, gesturing to his unmade bed.  
“Sure,” the shorter boy breathed out. Amusement turned to fondness at the sound of Rich’s lisp. Jake had always thought it sounded cute, even before he’d come to the realization that he was into guys.  
He tossed a clean shirt onto the end of his bed where a pair of skinny jeans already lay waiting, and grabbed something out of his dresser drawer before making his way over.  
He shot Rich a wink when he caught him admiring his body, loving the pink that crept up his neck and ears when he got caught.  
The pinkness spread to the rest of his face when Jake, without warning, dropped his boxers to his ankles.  
“Woah, okay,” Rich babbled, quickly looking away from the other end of the bed where his now fully naked boyfriend stood.  
“What?” Jake laughed, “It’s nothing that you haven’t seen before.”  
“I know,” Rich said, paying close attention to the squirrels running around outside Jake’s window.  
“You know that as my boyfriend you’re allowed to look all you want, right?”  
“I know,” he repeated, biting his lip. He was tempted to look, he really wanted to, but it was just a bit shocking to him.  
Jake walked around the bed to where Rich was sitting, leaning down and placing a finger under his chin, easily turning his face to look him in the eye.  
Nothing was said as the taller boy leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t heated and passionate, but soft and sweet. Without words he managed to let Rich know that he didn’t need to feel weird about it, and Rich relaxed easily under the soft touch of his boyfriend’s hand cupping his face.  
They were both smiles when Jake pulled back just barely.  
“You good?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over Rich’s cheek. Rich nodded, the shock wearing away. Jake leaned in again, but Rich brought a hand up to his chest to stop him.  
“I’m not kissing you again until you put on some pants though,” he stated, lightly pushing him away.  
Jake laughed, “Pretty sure it’s supposed to work the other way around,” but made his way over to his pile of clothes anyway.  
Rich did, however, sneak a glance at his ass as he walked away from him, a little glad he decided not to knock before barging into Jake’s room today.


End file.
